


Is that my jumper?

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Fluff, M/M, Sex, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert loves it when Aaron wears his clothes.





	Is that my jumper?

 

Robert was stood in the kitchen. cooking breakfast for him and Aaron, which happened to be a cooked breakfast,

 

Robert took the spatula in his hand and he moved the sausages around in the pan, before setting it down again, 

he checked on the rest of the food. making sure that it didn't burn or anything. 

 

Once he did that he picked up his tea and he took a sip. before putting it down again, 

 

then he went back to keeping an eye the cooking. 

 

 After a couple of minutes Robert heard footsteps coming across the landing. and then a few seconds after the were coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, 

Suddenly Robert heard someone come up behind him, and he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. Aaron placed a kiss on his jawline, 

and then he put his chin on Robert's shoulder. 

 

''Morning'' he said. 

 

''Morning'' Robert responded, as he stirred the beans 

 

''What are you cooking?'' Aaron asked 

 

''Well i thought i'd cook us breakfast'' Robert said, 

 

''Oh aren't you sweet'' Aaron said. 

 

Well... you deserve it'' Robert said as he turned the bacon over

 

''I do?'' Aaron said raising an eyebrow, 

 

Robert turned his head and smiled, 

 

''well after everything that you've done around here, this is my way of saying thank you'' he said. 

 

''Thanks'' Aaron said ''but there's no need honestly, 

 

 ''Why'' Robert said ''You've done a lot around this place, and what better way to say thank you than an traditional english fry up ay'' 

 

''well... thanks i guess'' Aaron said. 

 

''Don't mention it'' Robert said,  

 

Aaron moved from where he was stood.

 

and he walked over to the other side of the kitchen. where made himself a cup of coffee, 

Once he did that. he took a seat at the kitchen table, 

 

Aaron picked up his cup of coffee and he took a sip. before setting it down again,

 

Robert check on the food, he took a sip of his coffee. 

and then he turned around and he faced Aaron, 

 

he looked Aaron up and Down and he raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

''Is that my jumper?'' he said, 

 

Aaron grinned ''maybe'' he said. 

 

Robert looked at him for a few seconds,

 

''It really looks good on you'' Robert said ''in fact, it looks better on you than it does me'' 

 

Aaron gave him a sideways glance ''Really?'' he said.

 

Robert nodded ''Yeah'' he said casually, taking yet another sip of coffee, 

 

Aaron gave him a small smile in return. 

 

5 minutes later breakfast was cooked. and Robert was plating it up, once he had plated all the food up, 

He picked up the plates and he walked over to the table. Robert took Aaron's plate and he put it down in front of him, 

 

They both pick up their knives and forks and then they dug in. 

 

''So...'' Aaron said after a minute ''what's your plans for today then?'' 

 

Robert Shrugged ''I haven't really thought about it'' he said. as he scooped up some beans with his fork and put it in his mouth,  

 

Aaron nodded,  

 

''What about you'' Robert said ''What are you up too?'' 

 

Aaron shrugged 'Mmm... Not much'' he said, taking a sip of coffee. 

 

Robert nodded. 

 

Conversation at the table was pretty much nonexistent after that. neither one of them really said anything much, as they were both busy eating. 

 

so they just ate in silence, 

 

Once they finished their food. Aaron helped Robert washed up the plates, the pans. and the cutlery they used,   

 

Once they had done that. they went and sat down on the sofa, 

 

Robert was sat on the right side and Aaron was sat on the left. 

 

Aaron picked up the remote and he turned the T.V on, he flicked through the channels. and he put on re-runs of Two and a half men, 

They were halfway into the third episode. 

 

Robert stared at Aaron intensely. Aaron took notice of this, and he turned to face Robert. 

 

''What?'' he said, 

 

''I'm just admiring how good you look in my jumper'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron smirked ''oh really'' he said ''like what you see do you?'' 

 

Robert grinned ''Yes as a matter of fact i do'' he said, as he could feel the start of an erection coming on. 

 

 ''Well... in that case'' Aaron said, moving closer to Robert and closing the gap between them. 

 

he took his hand and he put on the back of Robert's neck and he pulled him in for kiss, 

 

after a few of minutes they broke the kiss and they pulled away from each other slightly.

 

Robert's gaze met Aaron's and they stared at each other rather intensely, their eyes full of passion and hunger. 

 

''I love you'' Robert said his voice full of fondness, 

 

Aaron smiled a little at that. 

 

''I love you too'' he said, 

 

And with that. they leaned into each other again, and they went in for another kiss. 

as they kissed, 

 

Aaron took his hand. he ran down the inside of Robert's thigh. as he brushed it over Robert semi hard cock, 

 

But as he did so. Robert gasped a little, 

 

'''I need you'' he said lustfully ''No no no... i want you''

 

The kiss last for a couple more minutes and then

 

After that Robert broke the kiss and he pulled away, 

 

 '''How about we take this upstairs?'' he said, 

 

''M'mmm... i'm well with you on that'' Aaron said. 

 

 ''Just as well isn't it'' Robert said, 

 

Robert stood up from the sofa first and then he pulled Aaron up into a standing position, 

 

and then they ran upstairs to their bedroom and they shut the door behind them. 

 

Robert took all his clothes off,

 

Aaron went to take Robert's jumper off. but Robert stopped him.

 

''No keep it on'' he said,

 

''Are you sure?'' Aaron said ''It's going to get ruined, and i know how much you love it'' 

 

''I don't care'' Robert said ''I just want you'''

 

''Alright if you say so'' Aaron said. 

 

They climbed onto the bed and Robert sat in front of Aaron 

 

''Tell me Aaron'' Robert said '' Tell me how you want it''

 

Aaron looked at Robert ''i want it... i want it rough'' he said, 

 

 ''you do, do ya'' Robert said ''well.. in that case, i better do what my husband tells me to do hadn't i?''

 

Aaron smirked ''yeah you better?'' he said, 

 

Robert tells Aaron to change position, Aaron does as he's told as he re-positions himself so that he's on all fours, 

 

Robert moves a little and positions himself behind Aaron.

 

he took his finger and he ran it around Aaron's hole. 

 

''Mmmm...'' he said, groaned biting down on his lip. as Robert ran his finger over his hole, 

 

Robert took his finger and he pressed his finger to his lips and he shushed him. 

 

after that Robert got the lube out of the draw. he took the cap off, and he squirted a bit of lube onto his finger. 

 

''C'mon Robert'' Aaron growled ''I need you inside of me'' 

 

Robert pressed a finger to his lips and he shushed him 

 

''Sshhh'' he said ''Patience baby boy''

 

Once he was done, he focused his attention back to Aaron, 

 

Aaron spreads his legs out. and Robert takes his finger, he brushes it over his hole and he slowly inserts it inside of Aaron.  

then he takes his finger and he moves it around a little, 

 

And Aaron gasps a little. 

 

 Robert moves his finger around a little more  

and then he takes his finger out of Aaron. he put some more lube on his fingers, and then he slowly inserts his two fingers inside of Aaron, 

 

he inserted his fingers, he took them and he twisted them around a bit. 

 

''urghhh''' Aaron groaned in response, 

 

Robert twists his fingers around a few more times and then he

 takes his fingers out of Aaron, and he reaches for the lube again. he squirted some onto his hands, and he lathered it all over his cock. 

 

He lined himself up with Aaron's entrance. and he slowly put himself inside of Aaron, 

 

Once Robert was inside of him. 

 

he placed his hand on Aaron's hips. he thrusted his hips outwards, and he slammed into the back of Aaron.

Aaron arched his back and

  he let out a moan ''Oh my god...'' he said as he threw his head back in pleasure,

 

And a sudden wave of esctacy ran through his veins like there was no tomorrow. but he wanted

more, no. no, he needed it, he needed it so fucking bad, 

 

''Harder, harder'' Aaron said growled.

 

''You sure?'' Robert said. 

 

''Yeah... just give it to me'' Aaron said ''just give it to me hard''

 

 ''Alright if your sure?'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah, yeah i am'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert picked up the pace a little. he thrusted his hips, and he slammed into the back of Aaron. 

''How's that feel?'' Robert said, looking down at his husband. 

Aaron tipped his head back slightly, 

 

''Oh... Feels so fucking good'' he said, 

 

Robert looked down at Aaron and grinned

''good'' he said.   

 

Robert gets things going again and he slams into the back of Aaron. Aaron arches his back, and he out a high pitched whine. 

 ''Ah Fuck'' he said as he threw he head back in 

a state of utter euphoria, 

 

''IS that good?'' Robert asked. 

 

Aaron hummed in response, 

 

'Yeah it's amazing'' he said. 

 

Robert smiles at that, 

 

Robert thrusts into him again, and Aaron let's out a groan in response. 

 

 After a few seconds Aaron spoke up, 

 

''urghh... i think, i think i'm going to come'' he said whining as he threw his head backward, 

Robert slammed into Aaron again and then

Aaron ejaculated and spurts of cum came out of the tip of his cock. covering the bedsheets, his lower region. and Robert's jumper, 

making the surface below them a sticky mess.  

 

Robert thrusts into him a couple more times. and Aaron moans as he does so, 

and then a couple of minutes after that

Robert came hard and he released his load inside of Aaron.  

 

Aaron moaning in satisfaction as he did so, 

 

After a minute or so Robert slowed down the pace, and he stopped. 

 

A few seconds after that Robert pulled himself out of Aaron. and they collapsed against the headboard, 

Their hair was all ruffled. and they were both panting and out of breath, 

 

''That was.. that was amazing'' Aaron said smiling. 

 

''Yeah... yeah it was'' Robert beamed, 

 

After a few minutes they had regained their breath. 

 

''I'm going for a shower'' Robert announced as he stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door. 

 

''Wait'' Aaron called out. 

 

Robert turned on his heel and he faced Aaron, 

 

''Yeah'' he said. 

 

''Mind if i join you?'' Aaron said, 

 

''no not at all'' Robert said. 

 

''good' Aaron said, 

 

Robert turn on his heel again and then he left the room.  

 

Aaron stood up from the bed. he followed Robert through to the bathroom, 

 and then they both went for a shower. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
